A great deal of emphasis has recently been placed on composting of certain food and lawn waste products and, in particular, composting as a way to reduce the amount of household garbage. Composting, per se, has been carried out for years, initially with merely a compost pile which was open to the environment and, more lately, by the use of compost containers. Compost containers are used to improve the rate of composting and to provide a more suitable environment for composting. These compost bins are also more aesthetically appealing. One such compost bin is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D263,365.
Although the compost bins improve the efficiency and the rate of composting, the user can also improve the performance of the compost bin by effectively chopping of the material into smaller segments which are converted more rapidly. Furthermore, the user can effectively turn the compost allowing efficient aeration of the compost which normally will also improve the rate. One of the problems with composting is the need to supply air to the interior of the compost pile to allow conversion. There remains a need to provide a simple arrangement to assist the user in effectively processing the compost.